Love the Way You Lie
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: The best part of loving him was feeling the burn. LuciferXCastiel


**Love the Way You Lie**

**A/N: Song by Eminem and Rihanna**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell, that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

"Welcome." The voice said, calling to Cas from somewhere above him. "I've missed you Castiel."

It had only been a couple minutes since Cas was destroyed, but he knew that this wasn't where he was supposed to be. Something must have happened to him between being blown to bits and waking up here. He opened his eyes to see Sam laying not too far from him, staring blankly up at something.

"Sam." Cas said, moving towards him. "Sam!" He yelled. Suddenly, someone stepped on his hand. He looked up and gasped.

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels likeAnd right now there's a steel knife in my windpipeI can't breathe but I still fight while I can fightAs long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

Lucifer was there, dressed in Nick's skin. He was staring down at Cas with a hungry smile. Cas felt a shiver down his spine, while at the same time he felt a warmth in his heart. Lucifer held a hand out to Cas. Cas took it and was helped to his feet.

"I've missed you Castiel." Lucifer said again. "Oh so much little brother." He added, touching Cas's cheek with his free hand. "We can start over again. Start from where were that night when Meg interrupted us."

"Luci." Cas whispered as Lucifer took his breath away. "Things can never be the way they were."

"Yes they can Castiel." Lucifer said. "As long as we love each other."

"But do you think they'll let me stay?" Cas asked.

"They will if I ask you to." Lucifer said. "Because we love each other. I love you Castiel."

_High off of love, drunk from my hateIt's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I sufferI suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates meShe fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

"You're the reason why I wanted to stay." Lucifer said as he walked Cas away from Sam's frozen body. "That place is already found its way into hell. The sex, the drugs, the language that they use. It's barbaric. But you my sweet, sweet angel Castiel, you made it all worth it. I mean, who saved you the first time when Raphael decided to take you away from me?"

"You did that?" Cas asked as they stopped deep within the bowels of hell. It was the cage. Somehow, Lucifer had grabbed Cas and pulled him down with him.

"Yes my love." Lucifer said, running his fingers through Cas's hair. "I would never let you stay dead. If God could put the Winchester's on that plane, I can bring back my angel from the dead."

"Luci…" Cas began to say, but Lucifer touched his pointer finger to Cas's soft lips and gave a soft shushing sound.

"Don't you dare say that I didn't have to." Lucifer said. "You're mine Castiel. No one else can have you and if those damned angels try to take you from me. You're mine and no one else's."

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain'tCome back, we're running right back, here we go againIt's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going greatI'm Superman with the wind at his backShe's Lois Lane_

"You killed me!" Cas yelled as he walked away from Lucifer. "All I wanted to do was keep you safe from Michael. He was going to kill you Luci. Do you think that I want that?" He asked.

"Please don't leave me." Lucifer said. "I thought you were only trying to help Samuel. I mean, you didn't even tell the Winchester's about us."

"Because they wouldn't let me help them stop Michael and Zachariah if they knew." Cas said. "I love you Lucifer. I love you so much that it would've killed me to see anything happen to you. Michael was gonna kill you. When Dean shot you, it hurt me. Can you imagine what it was like to watch you fall over with that bullet in your head?"

"Can you imagine what I went through when I heard that you were killed?" Lucifer asked as he turned Cas to look at him. "As soon as I got to Nick, the first thing I did was try every single way I could think of to bring you back to me. But those damn Winchester's had to keep us apart. They made you risk yourself to save that brother of theirs. Do you realize that you could've died by doing that kamikaze stunt you pulled? That was crazy Castiel." Lucifer moved forward then and brushed Cas's lips. "Remember all the fun we had in Heaven before he cast me out? Remember that date we went on?"

_But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamedI snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his nameI laid hands on her, I never stoop so low againI guess I don't know my own strength_

"Luci, where are you taking me?" A young Cas asked as him and Lucifer went walking.

"Shhh." Lucifer said as he wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder. "You have to be quiet. Michael will get mad." He said as they were walking along.

"But Luci, I'm not supposed to leave the house." Cas said. Lucifer pressed his lips against Cas's in order to get him quiet. Cas was shocked as Lucifer moved away.

"You're going to get us in trouble." He said. "And I'd like to be able to see you again."

They moved silently through the clouds, Lucifer taking Cas's hand along the way. He laid him down on his favorite cloud, overlooking the planet that their father was building. Pulling Cas close to him, Lucifer placed soft kisses on him. Cas didn't fight him. In fact, he had felt things for his older brother several times, he had just never shown it. But now that he knew how Lucifer felt, he wasn't as afraid anymore.

"Luci." Cas said. "Do you want this?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Lucifer said. "I've been waiting to bring you up here for awhile, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same." He placed another kiss on Cas's forehead. "I know that Michael and Gabriel try to keep you away from me. They think I'm a bad influence on you. But I love you Castiel." Lucifer said as he ran his fingers across his cheek.

"You're lying." Cas said, moving away from Lucifer. "You like Michael. You're just using me to get to him." He was about to leave when Lucifer grabbed his hand and turned him to look.

"I would never lie to you." He said. "I am incapable of lying to you Castiel. It's because I truly am in love with you."

"Luci." Cas whispered.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell, that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

"He would never lie to me!" Cas yelled at Gabriel as the older archangel walked him around. "He would never do that!"

"Well I'm sorry Castiel, but he lied this time." Gabriel said. "He's leaving Heaven." Cas started to cry.

"He swore he would never leave me." He cried. "I'll go with him." He added.

"Whoa Champ." Gabriel said. "You can't go with him. Not where he's going. I'm sorry Castiel. But you're just going to have to accept the fact that Lucifer lied to you. That's all he is capable of doing Castiel. God's little Light-Bearing angel is nothing but a lying little piece of shit." Castiel broke down and cried. He knew that showing emotion was a bad thing in these lands, but he really did love Lucifer.

"I don't care if he lies to me." Cas whispered. "Because I love it."

_You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'emGot that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'emNow you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'emYou swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'emNow you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'emYou push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'emThrow 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em_

"Do you know what you're on trial for?" Michael asked Lucifer as he paced in front of him. Lucifer glared at him. He had wanted to see Cas one last time before the trial, but Gabriel and Michael had both hidden him away. They didn't want Lucifer trying to convince him to leave with him.

"Yes." Lucifer answered. All the angels were there except for Cas. That worried Lucifer, because if they did anything to hurt him, he was going to raise a little hell before going there. Because no one hurt Lucifer's angel and got away with it.

"Then you know what the punishment is…right?" Michael asked. Lucifer sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes." He answered. Michael smiled and nodded his head.

"Expatriation from Heaven." Michael said to everyone who didn't know. "You shall be cast from Heaven, trapped forever within the burning bowels of Hell." He added. Lucifer continued to glare at him. "Is there anything you would like to say before we banish you?" Michael asked.

"Let me talk to Castiel." Lucifer said.

"I'm afraid that can't be arranged." Michael said. "You are not allowed to have any contact with him anymore." With that, Michael raised the sword into the air. Lightning hit it and it caught on fire.

"LUCI!" Someone yelled. Gabriel caught him as he tried to run to Lucifer. "Luci, don't leave me!" It was Castiel.

"Castiel." Lucifer said. He tried to move forward, but a wall of fire separated him from his love. He could hear the younger angel screaming and crying as he was pulled from the clouds, crashing through the ground and falling into hell with fire burning all around him. "CASTIEL!" Lucifer yelled out, but no one heard him.

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraintYou don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo gameBut you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the windowGuess that's why they call it "window pane"_

"I was so worried about you after I left." Lucifer told the older Cas. He gently rubbed his cheek. "I loved you so much and it hurts to leave you. I never want to go through that again Castiel. I'm never going to do that again."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burnWell that's alright because I like the way it hurtsJust gonna stand there and hear me cryWell that's alright because I love the way you lieI love the way you lieI love the way you lie_

"He told me you lied." Cas said. "But I don't care. I love you too Lucifer." Cas wrapped his arms around Lucifer and laid his head against his shoulder. He was three inches taller than Cas, but it worked perfectly, letting Cas be wrapped up easily in Lucifer's arm. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." Lucifer said.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't meanAnd we fall back into the same patterns, same routineBut your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as meBut when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

Cas was pulled out of hell not long after, being taken away from Lucifer. He was ripped from his lovers arms while they screamed for each other. Lucifer couldn't get high enough to grab his outstretched hands. Cas was pulled up to heaven, then shot back to earth, where he found Dean, sitting heart-broken on the bloody ground. Bobby laid dead on the ground.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asked. That was the next thing Cas remembered. He didn't remember healing Dean or bringing Bobby back to life. All he could remember was Lucifer's face.

"I love the way he lied." Cas whispered as he disappeared. He was heartbroken, but he had work to do.

**:The End:**

**Okay, I know I didn't use all the lyrics, but I thought that would be a good place to end. Let me know what you think. Please review! ****J**


End file.
